


A Week for Us

by meowvelous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi asks for a week with Sora and Riku, a week to enjoy their company, before they leave her behind again. [Post KH2 & Pre Dream Drop Distance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThinkingCAPSLOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/gifts).



> This fic ignores Re:coded because I haven't played it, and it'd confuse the timeline. It assumes the Destiny trio knows about the previous keyblade wielders since apparently that's what Mickey's letter at the end of KH2 talks about.

“What do you miss the most?” Kairi asked.

They were back at the play island, which felt so much smaller now. It was just as well that none of their other friends came out there anymore, and that it was just the three of them. The sun was slowly setting as they watched, lying back on the cooling sand. Kairi was in the middle, holding hands with Riku on one side and Sora on the other.

“Hmm...” Sora took a moment to consider the question. “I guess I miss all the friends I made, at Radiant Guardian, and all the other planets.” Stranded on Destiny Island as he was, there was no telling when he would be able to see them again.

Kairi squeezed his hand, reminding him that he wasn't alone, and echoed the smile it earned her. “Riku? What about you?”

There was a longer pause. Riku hadn't spoken as much about his time away as Sora had, and didn't seem to carry as many fond memories of it. Just before Kairi was about to prompt him again, he spoke. “I miss Mickey. It was nice to know what he was there with me, that he would pick me up if I.... fell.” Back into darkness, or worse, despair.

“I'm glad you had a friend like that with you.” Kairi looked up, to where the stars had begun to appear. “I'm disappointed that I never got the chance to fly the gummyship! Or even take a ride on it. It sounds like fun.” Her tone was wistful; it still stung, that her own adventure had been so short and fragmented.

“Well, if Donald and Goofy ever show up – and I'm sure they will – then you can have a turn behind the wheel!” Sora announced, utterly confident that his friends would find a way to their island, even if the only support for this theory was a letter from King Mickey, saying their journey wasn't over yet.

“...Is that a good idea?” Riku asked, and hastily corrected himself when Kairi turned to glare at him. “I just mean that flying a spaceship seems really... specialized.”

Sora snorted. “I was put in charge of one when I was fourteen, remember? Pretty sure if I could fly it back then, Kairi could do it now. It's surprisingly easy!” 

“That doesn't mean you flew it well,” Kairi teased. “But I'll hold you to that.”

The trio fell into an easy silence, until Riku felt something lightly touch his shoulder. He looked down to find that Kairi had nodded off, her head leaning against him. Sitting up, he saw that Sora also had his eyes closed. Letting out a sigh, but smiling affectionately, he went about rousing them both. “C'mon, it's late, we should head back.”

Just as the last member of the trio was getting to their feet, something glinted in the moonlight as it washed ashore. It was nearest to Sora, who bent down and picked it up, Riku and Kairi crowding in around his shoulders. It was another bottle marked with the king's seal, a letter inside. The previous letter had simply ended with 'news to follow.' Apparently, this was the news.

“It says... That Riku and I need to travel to Twilight Town and meet up with Yen Sid for training with the keyblade. It doesn't say why...” Sora looked up from the letter, as Kairi leaned in closer.

“It doesn't mention me?” She scanned over the letter, frowning. “You're not leaving me behind again, are you?” Kairi stared at Sora and Riku, who exchanged glances with one another before conspicuously avoiding her gaze. “Why? That's not fair, I can wield a keyblade too! And... you promised... that I'd get to see the gummy ship.” Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to collect herself. “Fine. Give me a week.”

“What?” Riku asked, Sora mirroring his confusion.

“I want a week, with both of you, before you leave. There's two weeks before classes start, and there has to be some way to get a message back to Mickey to tell him to wait. A week can't hurt.” Kairi reached out, grabbing both their hands. “Please. Let me have this?”

“If we have any say in the matter.... Yeah, we can try, right Riku?” Sora tucked the letter with the king's seal into his pocket, as Riku nodded in agreement.

“Great.” Kairi smiled, though it wasn't as brilliant as it usually was. “Let's get to the boat then, and head back. We'll meet up at my house tomorrow, at nine, okay? I'll make breakfast, and we can decide what to do then. You better not over-sleep,” she added, pointing to Sora, who held up his hands in mock defence.

“Okay, okay, I got it!”

\---

The next morning, Riku and Sora arrived at the mayor's house at the agreed upon time. Kairi cheerfully let them in and led them into the kitchen. She informed them that her father had already gone to work, so they had the house to themselves. “I was thinking of making crepes, does that sound okay?” She asked, and saw both Riku and Sora hovering awkwardly in the doorway. Rolling her eyes, but smiling fondly, she grabbed their hands and dragged them into the room.

“Sora, you get out the nutella and strawberries. Wash the fruit, take off the green parts, and slice up the rest. Riku, you peel and cut the bananas, I'll get you both cutting boards.” As Kairi spoke, she nudged them over to the counters and grabbed the tools they needed from drawers, directing Sora to which cupboard the nutella was kept in.

A familiar pop song was playing over the radio; Kairi hummed along with it while she kept on eye on the crepe cooking in the frying pan. She glanced over to see that Sora was staring intently down as he cut the strawberries into slices. Riku seemed more relaxed, shoulders loose, as he prepared his assigned fruit. Such a simple sight warmed her heart, because they were both dear to her and precious for their differences. She knew that memories like this would keep her company when she was alone again.

Soon they were seated around the table, digging into crepes topped with generous amounts of nutella and fresh fruit. Kairi waited until they were almost done eating, before speaking again. “So we should go out on a date. All three of us, I mean.”

Riku swallowed, and looked down at his plate. “Are you sure... that you don't want me to leave you and Sora alone?”

“I was about to ask the same thing. If... you two wanted me to leave...” Sora admitted.

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh. “Both of you mean the world to me, I don't want to have to choose. And you're both okay with it too, right?” Sora and Riku nodded, and she grinned. “So there's no reason that we can't. Besides, Mickey said the previous keyblade masters were a trio too. I think that's a sign, that all three of us are meant to be together. Let's start off slow, and go to the mall today. Does that work for you two?"

“Sounds good to me!” Back to his usual cheerful self, Sora shoved the last bite of his crepe in his mouth, before he chewed and swallowed it. “What about the dishes?”

She shrugged. “We can just leave them in the sink for now. Riku, you're also okay with that?” Kairi leaned over in order to get close enough to nudge him, which resulted in him smiling and letting out a quiet affirmation. “Great!”

\---

The mall was located in the island's downtown core, and was a collection of shops clustered together rather than an amalgamative whole. It was about a ten minute walk from the mayor's house, so the trio took their time and enjoyed the weather. The sky was clear and blue, the sun shining without a cloud to block it, and a cool breeze was carried from the sea. Since it was still morning, the oppressive afternoon heat had yet to descend.

As they walked, Sora looked around nervously before reaching Kairi's hand. She accepted it eagerly, smiling. A moment later, Sora reached with his other hand for Riku's. Riku glanced at him, before looking away nervously. Still, he gave Sora's hand a gentle squeeze and didn't let go. All three held hands as Kairi steered them to their first destination; a pet store where their friend Selphie worked part-time.

They stopped outside, before Kairi tugged Sora (with Riku trailing after) into the shop.

Selphie was standing behind the counter looking bored, but instantly perked up upon spotting them. Her grin widened at the sight of their joined hands. “Hey guys! Looking for anything in particular today?” She asked, knowing full well that none of them had any pets.

“Naw, just browsing!” Kairi replied. “Actually...” Peeking over and around the aisles, she noticed they were the only customers in the store. “Remember that time I came in and you let me play with the cats that are up for adoption...?”

Picking up on her train of thought, Selphie nodded and rocked back on her heels as she considered it. “Yeah, I can arrange that, no problem! Hold on.” A moment later, she was out from behind the counter and leading them to through a door marked 'employee's only'.

They were on the other side of the displays where the cats were kept, and Selphie carefully opened up a cage door. Removing a small grey kitten from it's enclosure, she offered it to Riku, who gingerly accepted it.

His hands nearly dwarfed the kitten, who blinked sleepily up at him. A moment later, it resettled itself and went back to sleep. Cradling it close, Riku smiled down at it, utterly charmed.

“My turn!” Sora decided. “Can I see that black and white one?” He asked, pointing to it. As soon as the cat was placed in Sora's arms, it began to purr and cling to him, trying to climb up higher while also rubbing it's face against his chest.

Kairi giggled, offering her hand for the cat to sniff. “I think she likes you! Who's a good girl,” she cooed, scratching underneath the cat's chin as it closed it's eyes in contentment and purred even harder. A tap on her shoulder made her turn, and a fluffy tortoiseshell cat was deposited in her arms. They stared at each other, until the cat let out a loud meow, causing Kairi to burst into giggles and resettle it, so she was supporting it better, while she scratched it's ears.

Soon the cats started getting impatient with their human handlers, and were returned to their individual cages. “Thanks Selphie! That was fun,” Kairi said, as they made their way out of the backroom, with Sora and Riku adding their own thanks. That is, until Sora spotted a bright fish across the store and took off to get a better look at it, Riku trailing after him.

Once they were out of earshot, Selphie turned to Kairi and gave her a knowing grin. “So... Finally decided to go for it, huh?”

She nodded, smiling as she watched Sora make faces at the fish while trying to encourage Riku to do the same. “Yeah. Wish me luck?” Kairi asked, turning her friend, who reached out and squeezed her shoulder in a show of silent support.

“Luck! Though, I don't think you need it.” Selphie assured her, before the bell above the door rang, getting her attention. “Let me know later how it goes?” 

“I will,” Kairi promised, giving a little wave of goodbye as her friend went to help the customers, before she wandered over to join Sora. She began making her own silly faces at the fish, who blinked it's wide glassy eyes at the silly humans.

\---

After the pet store, they popped into the dollar store, where Sora insisted on buying three foam swords. “We can spar with them, it'll be fun!” He reassured Riku, who was eyeing his purchases with some scepticism, and who just 'hmmm'd rather than reply. 

Next, they went into the '''gift shop''' where Riku accidentally wandered in the back where the bachelorette party favours were kept, and returned with a beet red face. In his defence, the store had arrived during his absence, and he didn't know any better. Kairi just patted his back sympathetically while Sora laughed himself silly.

Right beside the store was the 'make a thing' workshop. After much debate, Sora and Riku ended up pooling resources to present Kairi with an oversized teddy bear whose plush fur was ridiculously soft. She accepted it while thanking them profusely.

It was around time for lunch, so they stopped at one of the nearby cafes and sat out on the patio. An umbrella kept them in the shade, allowing them to enjoy their meal without the sun being an issue. Sora asked when Riku had become a kitten-whisperer, while Kairi stole chips off both their plates.

When they finished eating, they wandered, trying to decide where to go next. “Hey guys, scootch in? Kairi asked, pulling a camera from her bag. Her and Sora squished Riku in between them, throwing their arms around his shoulders (causing him to have to lean down slightly, since he was taller than both of them). Holding the camera up and away, Kairi announced “Smile!” before hitting the button.

The camera was the instant kind, and within moments the photo was visible. Riku's smile was slightly perplexed, while both Kairi and Sora were beaming. “Yep, that's a keeper.” Kairi declared with a great deal of satisfaction, tucking both the camera and the picture carefully away into her bag. “Thank you both, for indulging me today.”

“Naw, it was our pleasure,” Sora said, looking over to Riku for confirmation. “Right?”

“Right,” Riku agreed.

\---

They ended up back on the play island, using the toy swords that Sora bought to stage mock sword fights. Riku kept taking it too seriously, which prompted Sora to swoop in and hug him, with Kairi jumping in until they ended up all tangled together on the ground.

Leaning over to one, and then the other, Kairi kissed them both on the cheek and giggled as both boys blushed. Announcing that wasn't fair, Sora clumsily took his turn to kiss the other two on the cheek, with Riku also mirroring the action. There were more giggles until the three fell into silence.

“I'm going to miss you guys,” Kairi admitted after a moment, in a soft, slightly tearful voice.

“We'll come back, I promise.” Sora reassured her, pulled her close into a hug, with Riku nodding his agreement and joining the embrace.

They stayed like that, on the beach, as the sun set and stars slowly appeared. One bright day, that had come to a close, with the promise of several more before they had to say their goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not the only one who thinks it's bullshit that Kairi gets left behind, and that her training takes place off-screen, right?
> 
> I wrote this with a 2500 word limit, so that's why it only covers the first day instead of spanning a whole week (though my word processor and ao3 can't seem to agree on a word count).
> 
> Shout-out to [Imagine Your OT3](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; the pet shop scene is a modified version of [a prompt from there](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/95629775842/imagine-your-ot3-stopping-in-the-pet-store-on-the), and in general, their stuff got me in the right mindset for writing this story.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Marly for the proof-read, and for deciding that the KH world should definitely include Nutella.


End file.
